


Angel of Thursday

by HornedQueenOfHell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dean is a bit OOC, Friendship/Love, Gift Fic, M/M, Mentions of real actors, Pre-Relationship, Ruby is briefly mentioned, She is a B, art students, based off true events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift fic for a friend on DA. Dean and Cas as art students in Uni, a little fluff, a little crack, mostly pre-slash friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel of Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly based off my semester with a dear friend but with Cas and Dean as Art students. This is my first go at Supernatural and while it was not what I intended my first fic in this fandom to be I find I can't complain about it.

Dean sighed as he slipped into his chair, two minutes into the class and he could already tell it was going to be a long semester. The professor had flounced in, declared that all the chairs must be placed in a ‘U’ shape around the room and about a foot away from the wall so she could sneak behind the chairs and bust you if she thought you weren’t paying attention. Dean scoffed silently at her threat, no way would it actually work. But he still made sure to keep his artwork on a separate page just in case. 

Doctor Anna Milton was a manic red-head with a slightly evil smile and a heaping dose of forgotten thoughts and off-trailing sentences, joy. Dean glanced around the room as students began filling in. There was a girl with a fox tail clipped to her pants in the corner, a sketch artist. Another with tattoos running up his leg, his name was Benny and he lived in Dean’s dorm. Benny had designed all of his own tattoos, something Dean admired. There were a few other familiar faces, a couple ‘artistic’ flower child types, and of course the wide eyed freshmen clinging to every word Dr. Milton said. 

Across the room sat a dark haired boy, eyes bent over his small leather bound notebook as he sketched away, another artist then. Assessment complete, Dean turned to the board and propped his head up on his hand balancing his pencil on his upper lip. Instead of letting the kids go easy on their first day Milton jumped right into it. Her fierce smile and biting words had a few of the students glancing around nervously, Dean just doodled on the syllabus. He was a junior this year and the teacher’s threats had stopped affecting him, besides Benny had already told him Milton was actually a big softie. The blonde perked up however when Milton asked if anyone in class would be interested in bringing sweets to the next class, Dean was always up for free food. The class was visibly cowed sadly and too scared to offer so Milton shrugged and let them go, one by one the students filtered out, all except Dean. Milton raised an eyebrow as the young man stretched out but made no move to unplug his laptop or leave. 

“I’m in both your classes.” He said answering her unspoken question while working on his latest piece. 

“You poor bastard.” Dr. Milton said solemnly, “Please tell me I didn’t recommend you do that.” Truth was Dean had met Dr. Milton before, he was looking to become an Art History minor and was sent to her. 

“No, I just didn’t have many other options this semester.” She just nodded as other students began filing in. She gave the same spiel but substituted European Art for American Art this time, this class seemed to have more backbone and talked and laughed more, something Dean was grateful for because he was not a fan of modern art. Four hours later Dean was done with art and made his way back to his dorm to collapse. He was also taking an acting class this semester and had to memorize a monologue. Dean sighed and laid back on his bed deciding to learn his monologue with a west Texas accent to entertain himself. 

The first few weeks passed slowly, getting a job on a local farm helped him earn a little extra money to put into savings for Sammy. His brother wanted to go to Stanford and Dean would get him there if it killed him. 

While waiting for his first art class to start Dean was shading the same piece he’d started all those weeks ago. 

“That’s nice.” Dean jumped three feet in the air at the low, gravelly voice that came from right next to him. 

“Jesus Christ man, you should wear a bell or something!” Dean exclaimed a hand pressed to his racing heart. 

“My apologies, I’ll leave you to your work.” The man stated backing away with his hands in the air. 

“It’s alright, I’m Dean.” 

“I know. Milton said you were in both her classes. Why are you doing that?” Dean smirked in a self-deprecating manner. 

“Because I’m crazy.” Dean laughed at the confused look on the mans face, “What’s your name?” 

“Castiel.” 

“Hi, may I call you Cas?” Castiel shrugged, 

“I never understood nicknames.” 

“Well I like Cas so ha.” Dean said with a small smile, he indicated Castiel could sit down and shut down his laptop. The two spoke briefly until Dr. Milton unlocked the door to the classroom. Cas helped him moved the desks and then even sat next to him, Dean smiled to himself. Cas was a little awkward but he seemed fairly kind and Dean liked the man. Today they had to discuss a film they were supposed to watch over the weekend, Dean had been working so he read the cliff notes and took notes in shorthand. When they were all settled Dr. Milton told them to get into groups, the class began to look around for their friends. 

“You will not sit with anyone you know, no friends no dorm mates, not even with people who have the same major as you.” Dean and Cas glanced at each other and shrugged, they weren’t particularly close so why not work together it was easier than shuffling across the classroom. Dr. Milton noticed, 

“Are you two friends?” She demanded. 

“No, no we just met.” They said at the same time, blinking the two locked gazes in surprise and snorted. Milton raised an eyebrow but let them stay together they both breathed a sigh of relief and flagged down two other lost students looking for a group. 

After, the teacher announced the bibliography for their semester long research paper was due the next class and Dean sighed, he hated having papers drawn out over weeks. Cas seemed fairly excited though, he’d been talking about one of the books he’d found for his paper earlier. 

“What I don’t get Dean is why choose macabre?” 

“Dude why not, horror is awesome!” Cas just rolled his eyes and got his bike, sometimes Dean would walk with Cas to his bike just so he could stretch his legs, Cas didn’t seem to mind the company which Dean enjoyed as well. Cas wasn’t for being touched though, he’d told Dean not to touch his shoulder even. The blonde found himself a little concerned but knew he wasn’t exactly the poster boy for functionality so decided he would leave Castiel be and try to remember not to touch him. He admired the young man’s sketches and was glad his trench coat wearing friend was at least willing to share those with him. Dean was more guarded after Ruby, Sam’s ex-girlfriend, stole and sold some of his artwork. Shaking his head Dean went back to the classroom, someone had made pie. 

A month passed and Dean and Cas were still close, still sat next to each other everyday, even if Cas got picked on more by Dr. Milton for sitting next to Dean. One day Cas flies into the room in a flurry of messy hair and excitement. 

“Dean, you watch that show Unnatural right?” 

“Course Cas you know I do.” Dean replied confused. By sitting next to Dean, Cas had seen a few of Dean’s works and was curious about them. Without thinking Dean had given Cas his username for an art website he was registered to, and only remembered the type of work he had posted when Cas had looked at him and blushed when he walked in for their next class. He’d taken it in stride though and asked about some of Dean’s work. Dean usually just began sketching and went from there he’d painted some portraits, and a few other things, like his favorite pornstars... both male and female. He never put up any of Sam though, always worried Ruby would find him again. He’d changed his style, his paints, his brushes, he’d even started going digital. Cas’ next words pulled him out of his musings. 

“Okay so I was watching this last night and it made me think of your painting ‘Perdition’.” Perdition was one of Dean’s newest and was inspired by an episode of Unnatural, a lone figure stood in the foreground his back riddled with scars and bloody cuts, his shoulders were slumped, broken. But an unseen figure stood before the broken man, placing a glowing white, healing hand on his shoulder, there was a faint outline of wings in the distance Dean knew came from the other figure. 

“Alright, let’s hear it.” Dean popped his head phones into Cas’ laptop and listened as Cas played the abridged version of a tv show. Cas watched as Dean’s eyes slowly got bigger and bigger and the green eyed man turned pale. 

“Cas...” 

“Yeah Dean?” 

“You trying to kill me, come on man! Jensen is one of my favorite characters and you gotta play me this? Him and Mark, that’s uh-” Dean shuddered. “Mark is like his father god and he’s demon to boot, I don’t care what the new season says I will never be cool with that.” 

“Okay but what is it, I know Jensen and Misha are popular because I see it everywhere but what is it?” And so Dean found himself trying to explain ten seasons of a show and it’s popular ships, in five minutes. The blonde ended up having to scrap the digital painting he was working on at the time and start something new to get his mind off it. Cas was babbling about his latest sketch and all the flaws in it, Dean quite liked it. He adored the small figures adorning Castiel’s pages, and after glancing at those deep blue eyes again, bit his lip and opened a new project. It took the rest of the semester but Dean did it. He completed every essay, every scene, every review. He was a little worried about his grades but couldn’t bring himself to feel down as he looked over his finished project. He’d painstakingly painted each individual feather, struggled for days to mix the right blue, but he was done and he couldn’t be happier. Tattered bits of trenchcoat flapped in an invisible breeze, caught in the feathers of a set of enormous black wings. One was fully extended with missing feathers, burnt patches, and scars. The other curved around the front to hide the Angel’s body, only a small sliver of the face and a single blue intense eye visible. Dean knew he was going to put it on his page, even if Castiel saw it. 

He called it ‘Angel of Thursday.’

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me around, come say hi!
> 
> DA: http://civil-war-casualty.deviantart.com/  
> Tumblr: http://hornedqueenofhell.tumblr.com/


End file.
